Skyfall: Undercover Demigods
by Everyone's a Mortal
Summary: Slight AU! "We can't just walk into a school and pretend to be normal, can we? I don't think so. But we really don't have a choice. Demigods are getting found and killed by monsters faster than we'd like." Co-written with ADayWithoutSmilingIsADayWasted.
1. Chapter 1: Settling In

_Hello everyone! Jay here :) so, me and a friend of mine -ADayWithoutSmilingIsADayWasted- decided to write a story together! The jest of it is that ten demigods will go undercover together (you'll find out who), in a high school. And yes, it's Goode High. _

_Here's something important: The Greeks and Romans have always been BFFs. Gaea never happened, for the sake of simplicity. Okay, I think that's all you need to know. Enjoy._

* * *

_**Skyfall: Undercover Demigods 01: **_

_Settling In._

_By __**AdayWithoutSmilingIsADayWasted **_

_and _

_**Everyone's a Mortal.**_

* * *

_Reyna's POV._

"... I'm so very sorry for the inconvenience and hurry of all this," Chiron said, clopping back and forth, "But we can't get to the demigods fast enough, so it's crucial that Greeks and Romans work together on this. Lupa and I have talked. You're to walk in to school in pairs. As I call your name, please stand next to your group."

I felt nervous. Jason Grace -my best friend- gave me a reassuring smile, but that didn't really help. From across the room, Hazel Levesque grinned cheekily at me, and then laughed at something that her brother, Nico di Angelo, had said.

"Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase. You're to become the golden couple of the school." Chiron said. I snorted. That shouldn't be hard. Annabeth and Percy were the most popular at _both _the Roman and Greek camps. They were good looking. They were the perfect couple. In any high school, they'd be popular in no time.

"Hazel Levesque and Jason Grace," Chiron continued. I felt my heart sink as the two of them moved next to each other. Of course, I knew they were the perfect team; both were happy, perfectionists, and smart. They'd fit in divinely at the nerd group, or anywhere else. "You two are to pretend to be brother and sister. Hazel will be adopted. You two are to be in different cliques. One in prep, and one in geeks."

Immediately, I knew Jason would want to be a geek. As weird as it sounded, Jason was a geek at heart. He was so smart and if it wasn't for the fact that he was praetor, he'd wear socks and sandals all the time. Hazel would be happy with being a prep, I knew. Being an older child (and I mean that literally), dressing plainly was fine with her.

"Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Reyna Avila Ra-" Chiron caught me glaring at him, and quickly stopped speaking, "And Reyna. Just Reyna." He waited till we all stood next to each other. "You three will be the goths of the group." He turned to face everyone, "Every Friday you will Iris-Message me. You will meet every night together to report your findings. You'll be staying with the Blofis-Jacksons." Chiron looked at us and smiled, "From Lupa and I: Welcome, Goode High Students."

As we walked out, Chiron put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about school, Reyna. It's just a pesky pass-time."

I walked towards my bags, which were sitting on the stairs of the Big House. Looking around me, I realized how different this Greek camp was from my Rome. It was simpler, less orderly. But in it's own way, beautiful. In my opinion, though, it would never compare to my New Rome.

Argus -I believe that was his name- tapped me on the shoulder. He pointed to the car, and I nodded, smiling at him. Argus was good company, and not half-bad for Juno's creation (I too, didn't fancy Juno. She'd once sprayed me with wet cow manure). Walking with him, I called shotgun and jumped into the car. No one was there yet, so my calling shotgun went unheard except for Argus.

As we sat there, in silence, Argus said in a deep voice, "You'll need a makeover."

"Why?" I asked, desperately trying to ignore the fact that his tongue _did _have eyes, just as the legends said.

"Too look more goth. You look normal." Argus said, as if the fact were perfectly obvious.

Unfortunately, he was right. Thalia and Nico already had the perfect goth look -dark hair, dark jeans, dark shirts, steady glares- but me? I dressed like a princess and acted like a goth, I suppose. Argus was right. Just then, though, I heard someone shout, "SHOTGUN!"

I braced for impact, and sure enough, Thalia Grace bumped into the car, opening the door. She was about to get in when she saw me. "Um," she said, "I called shotgun."

I didn't feel like arguing, so I simply got up and out. I was climbing out when Argus violently shook his head, and pointed to me, then the seat. "She stays." He said.

Well, no one argues with Argus. Thalia sighed but smiled at me good-naturedly. She crawled into the very back of the van, next to Annabeth and Percy. "Hi." I heard her say.

Percy nudged her, "We've got a dam hunter."

She glared.

Jason, Hazel, and Nico all rushed into the car, Nico calling a window seat, and Jason the same. So, therefor, Hazel ended up squashed inbetween them. She didn't look happy. Argus opened an eye on the back of his head, and counted.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Satisfied that we were all here, he turned on the engine. Soon, Camp Half-Blood had faded in the distance, and Percy Jackson was telling us all about his school and what to expect.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth had been to Goode High before. They both new the ropes and were exceedingly popular. Here was the catch, though; they hadn't revealed to the school that their most popular juniors were dating. Everyone thought they didn't even know each other, which would prove to be a problem. Hazel was coming up with outrageous ideas on how they could get together, proving to make even Nico di Angelo laugh.

I, on the other hand, fell asleep. I didn't have any dreams, and awoke only when Jason poked me in the neck. "Rey Rey!" He said.

I flinched, and slapped his hand away, "It's Reyna." I hissed.

But his smile didn't linger when he said, "Maybe to the world, but to me, you're Rey Rey."

I grimaced at I climbed out of the van, my cheeks warm. All seven of us climbed up the stairs to Percy's apartment. He knocked on the door, and when his step-dad, Paul Blofis, answered, he said, "Hi Paul. Can we come in?"

Paul's eyes narrowed, "No demigods allowed." He slammed the door in Percy's face, who held out a finger as if to say _wait for it, wait for it..._ Paul opened the door again, Sally by his side. "Ah! Regular old mortals!" Paul exclaimed, "Come in, mortals!"

I thought it was strange that Paul kept calling us mortals, but Percy acted like it was just a joke. As we walked inside, I marveled at how big the apartment was. Mrs O'Learey could fit in here (I later found out that she did, once, take a nap in this apartment). Ms Jackson (or did I have to call her Mrs Blofis?) ushered us into the living room where she had us all sit down.

"Now, tell me, what are your cover stories... as I call your name -in alphabetical order- you're to tell me." Sally said. I knew immediately that this was Lupa's doing. She was a stickler for order. "Annabeth."

Annabeth said that she didn't need to make up a story, since she had gone to Goode High before, last year, but that if anyone asked she would simply say that her dad was a scientist and lived in California with her step mom. She lived with her boyfriend and his family. Sally smiled, and I heard Thalia whisper, "She'd never be that open. She'd probably just glare at the asking victim."

Sally went down the line, and finally, she got to me.

"Reyna."

"Parents died in a sunken ship, ma'am." I said. This was true. My father had met my mom, Bellona, aboard none other than the _Titanic. _He was a waiter. Bellona had met him before -when they had Hyllia- and when she saw him again, she simply made herself look different and caught him in her grasp again. When the ship had sunk, Bellona had tried to save my father, but to no avail. She, of course, survived the sinking of the great ship, and once I was born, she placed me and Hyllia in the hands of our cruel Aunt Linda.

I continued, "Foster child, ma'am. I live with Mr and Mrs Hant." Sally nodded and smiled. She asked me to show her my papers, and I did. She flipped through them, then handed the papers to Paul. He made sounds as he read them, and handed them back to me saying the were perfect.

We all stood up, then, because Sally said it was getting late. She said that the three boys were to share a room (for some reason, Nico didn't seem to like that), and the four girls to share the guest room. We all crowded in, and I felt a slight pang when I saw Percy kiss Annabeth goodnight. Jason just waved at me.

Nico kissed Hazel's forehead, and Jason hugged Thalia.

And I felt alone, standing by the door to the guest room. Suddenly Sally stood before me. "Goodnight," She said.

"Goodnight." I replied, "thanks for everything, Mrs Blofis."

Sally smiled, "Come now, you don't need to call me Mrs Blofis or Ms Jackson. I'm simply Sally. And you know, if you have any boy trouble this semester, you know where to find me." Sally's eyes twinkled. She gave me a hug, and as she walked away, I felt a warmness spread through me.

Perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome, to Goode High

_Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**_Skyfall: Undercover Demigods 02: _**

_Welcome, to Goode High._

_By **ADayWithoutSmilingIsADayWasted**_

_and **Everyone's a Mortal.**_

* * *

_Thalia's P.O.V_

After a restless night, due to Hazel's continuous snoring, and Reyna's sleep-talking, the sun finally blazed through the window and into the small guest room where we slept.

It blazed against my skin, warm and bright and promising, and I pushed the covers off of myself, and got up.

"Ouch! Honestly, Thalia. Be careful," came Hazel's sleepy voice, as I stepped on her hand. I muttered a quick sorry, and then went out the room and into the kitchen, with the smell of freshly made breakfast luring me in.

Hazel trotted after me, massaging the hand I had stepped on, and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "'Mornin'," she muffled, as together, we sat down on the kitchen table, and nodded gratefully, as Sally placed plates of steaming eggs and bacon in front of us.

"Are you two ready for school? It's a big day today, remember. I'll go and wake the others," and with that she swiftly disappeared, yelling at the others to wake up.

Chuckling, I took a great gulp of orange juice. I saw Hazel watching with disgust. "You don't care for orange juice?" I asked, pushing the cup under her nose, grinning as she made a noise, pretending to vomit.

"Hm, let's just say that I'd rather voluntarily go on a quest to find, and eat, a giant squid." Raising my eyebrows, I took yet another gulp, and made a loud and delighted noise.

"You're missing out, Zel." I paused to admire her reaction at the mention of that nickname; she hated it as much as she hated orange juice. Then, clearing my voice, I looked at her with a more serious expression on my face. "You ready for today?" She made a dismissive gesture with her hand, and said she was fine, with a roll of her eyes, which only led me to think she was even more nervous than I would have thought. I wasn't, though.

I couldn't care less about all of this. School had earned my utmost dislike, and Percy's stories of it didn't seem too fun to me. If it weren't for me having so much respect for Chiron and Lupa, I'd have dismissed even the thought of attending a high-school.

"Are you ready?" Hazel asked, but before I could answer, the rest of the guys streamed in, followed by Reyna, Sally and Annabeth.

There was a great ruckus over who got the spot facing the TV, which was apparently the best, and after Nico won, the others sat glumly around the table, glancing at Nico enviously. Jason jumped into the seat next to Reyna, and I took great pleasure in seeing her become a perfect shade of scarlet as their shoulders bumped.

I had always suspected something was going on between the two of them, though at the mention of the subject, the both of them would blush and avoid my eyes, refusing to speak of it.

This, naturally, made me want to mention it all the time. I was about to right then, but Sally cleared her throat. "Now that you're all here, I'd like to get the plan clear; you're to be ready by eight o'clock. School starts at eight thirty. You have half an hour to finish breakfast, get dressed, and into the car, then-"

"SHOTGUN FOR ME," roared all of us at the same time, and then erupted in a fist of unstoppable giggles. After Sally had calmed us down, she said that Percy will be getting shotgun, since Paul wanted to talk to him. Cue groans from the rest of the group.

Sally continued, "Anyway, Chiron sent an Iris-message today, sending me your timetables. With a bit of help from the Mist, he managed to assure everyone on the staff that the seven of you indeed had the same classes, and lockers next to each other's. Now, everyone, go get ready, and then we'll be off. Go, go, go!"

* * *

"No, Hazel, that's my shirt!"

"Ouch, you got eyeliner in my eye!"

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"

"Jason, GET OUT OF THE GIRL'S ROOM, I'M CHAGING!"

"WHERE. THE HELL. IS MY SWORD?"

"Don't tell me you lost a roman sword in my apartment, Jason, or you'll be grounded before you know it."

"MOOOM. Nico is clogging the bathroom."

The house was a complete mess as we got ready to leave. Only Reyna sat patiently in the corner, already dressed, waiting with her bag slung over her shoulder. She was wearing black ripped jeans, and an over-sized red-and-black plain shirt, along with a black leather eyes were marked with eyeliner, and she looked fierce enough to be the lead singer in one of my favorite bands.

As I untangled myself from a blob of clothes on the floor, I strolled over to her, and picked up my bag as I went. "You okay?"

She looked up abruptly, startled. "What? Oh, uhhh, yeah. Fine."

I knew she was lying, too.

She was fiddling absentmindedly with the sword-necklace, that, if rubbed three times, turned into an actual sword; Jason had given her that present for her birthday, and she never took it off.

It was rather beautiful, the little sword silver and shinning. Finally, after what seemed like forever, everyone was ready. We filed out of the apartment, ushered by Sally, who kissed us all goodbye. She gave me a look and said, "You'll behave alright, won't you, Thalia?"

I grinned at her in response, "Maybe," I said, and slipped out the door, Reyna alongside me.

We got to the car, Percy jumping shotgun. I stuck my foot out and he tripped over it, giving me a look. "Very funny, Thalia. Thank you so very much for tripping me."

"Anytime, cousin," I laughed, jumping behind him with Hazel and Annabeth. "Anytime."

And then we were off.

* * *

We played I Spy with My Little Eye in the car. It was pretty hazardous, since people pointed out things that couldn't actually be seen; Hazel's word was 'air', and Jason's was 'the nose hair in Nico's nose', (that last one earned him a playful shove from Nico).

As the car park of Goode High came into view, the air in the car turned electric (For once, it wasn't because of Jason and I). Nervously looking around, all of us filed out of the car, waiting for Paul.

He climbed out then, followed by Percy, who was smiling about something. As we walked towards the gates, I pulled him aside. "What'd you talk about?" I asked him, looking at his glowing expression.

"Stuff," he laughed, then walked off towards Annabeth.

The doors of the school were soon in front of us. Before entering, Paul turned towards us, looking at each of us separately. "Percy, Annabeth, you go first, and lead the others around. You know all about this school. I expect you all to behave your best. Attend all lessons, without exceptions. Even though I love you all, I am not going to excuse any wild behavior." At that he glanced at me. "From any of you."

He smiled and stepped aside. "Now, demigods," he said in an undertone. "Welcome, to Goode High."

* * *

"PERCYYYYYYYY!"

At the sound of his name, my cousin's head whipped around. It was lunch break, and we were walking towards the canteen.

A teenage boy came hurtling towards us, hair askew, grinning, and dragging his bag behind him. I couldn't help but notice his handsome features; green eyes and dark hair, defined cheekbones and a strong jaw.

I felt my face burning as he stumbled into me. Stupid boys. "Oh! Er, sorry! My bad," he muffled, looking up at me. Our eyes met, and I quickly looked away. He was decent, but I'd rather wear pink all week than to betray Artemis.

"I'm Colin, by the way. Colin Black." We shook hands.

"Pleasure. I'm Thalia." Colin rose a brow when I didn't tell him my last name, but said nothing.

Percy interrupted us. "Yeah, and that's, er, Reyna I-Would-Say-Her-Full-Name-But-She'll-Punch-Me, Jason and Hazel Levesque, Nico Di Angelo, and well, you already know Annabeth," he introduced us, pointing to everyone separately.

Colin looked down at Percy and Annabeth's intertwined hands, "Y'all an item?"

Annabeth kissed Percy in response, making Percy blush. "Things happened this Summer," Annabeth said.

"Everyone, this is Colin, captain of the soccer team, and a great best friend." Percy said. At his words, we all looked at him, in mock anger. 'Mortal best friend', he mouthed to us then.

We laughed, but stopped abruptly at the sight of Colin's confused look. "Anyway," Percy changed the subject, "we're all starving, so…we'll be off. See ya later, Col."

And off we went for our first lunch at Goode High.


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing Leo

_Disclaimer: We don't own PJO!_

* * *

**_Skyfall: Undercover Demigods 03:_**

_Introducing Leo._

_By **ADayWithoutSmilingIsADayWasted**_

_and **Everyone's a Mortal.**_

* * *

_~Percy's PoV~_

I really hate school lunches.

It wouldn't be so bad if we had a half-man half-horse watching us, and magic to fill our cups, but we don't. The nearest thing we have is Mrs Claud, the lunch lady, and the soda machines. Mrs Claud isn't much help when it comes to watching us, though. In fact, I'm pretty sure she's a monster.

I was just voicing these concerns to Annabeth when _she _walked by. Her name is Mia Clark, and she's the prettiest girl in school besides Annabeth (but don't tell her that). I'm positive she's a daughter of Aphrodite. I mean, she even _acts _like one. Annabeth says she better not be a half-blood, or else she'll slap Aphrodite silly.

Anyway, Mia approached Annabeth and I. We were sitting in the middle of all our friends, so this was kind of a hard task, but she managed to do it. Her long, blonde hair was in a pretty intense-looking braid, and it reached her butt, which happened to sway when she walked.

Look, don't kill me just 'cause I noticed a girl's butt. Please. I'm _sixteen._

Hormones, hello.

Mia marched right up to me, put her long arms on my chest, sat on top of me, and smiled. "Percy, baby!" She cooed. I leaned back in my chair and gently took her hands off my chest. Mrs Claud watched silently.

"Um, Mia? Will you get off me?" I asked. I glanced behind her to see Thalia and Hazel smirking. Jason and Reyna both had their eyebrows raised, and Nico and Annabeth looked ready to attack.

I have such nice friends.

Mia giggled, "Oh Percy, always so_ funny._"

"Ah, that wasn't a joke..."

Annabeth finally spoke up, "Get. Off. My. Boyfriend."

Upon hearing the word 'boyfriend', Mia and the whole school looked at Annabeth, then me. As popular as Mia was, Annabeth was_ more _popular, because she always got what she wanted _without _fighting, and was super pretty as well as nice. And as for me, well, I'm popular wherever I go.

'Nuff said.

Mia's blue eyes (seriously, blonde and blue-eyes? How cliched can you get?) blazed. "What did you say?" She smiled sweetly, but I could tell she was out for murder. Finally, I managed to get her off of me.

Annabeth nodded, her own eyes on fire. "You heard me. Percy Jackson is my boyfriend, off-limits from now on." Annabeth stood, "EVERYONE GOT THAT?"

All the girls -and some of the guys- nodded. Except Mia.

"Babe," said Mia, "let's go somewhere _private._"_  
_

Thalia stood up, and my heart sank. We almost got out of this home free, but Thalia's always itching for trouble. Nico and Reyna stood up next to her, their dark clothing making it clear they were a trio. Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Listen, _honey_, let go of my cousin before I make you wish you had never been _born._ He is dating Annabeth, and no California beauty is gonna get in their way."

Mia stared.

Reyna pointed a finger at Mia, "We said _go, _you manicured freak!"

Mia still did not move.

Nico sighed, and from the corner of my eye I noticed lots of girls fawning. That was new. The goth group looked quizzically at the three. Nico walked towards Mia and whispered something in her ear. Her face turned red, and then she looked at him strangely.

Mia turned around and walked away.

More girls fawned.

Nico gestured to everyone to go back to eating, and so we did.

We were almost done when another girl walked up to us. Nobody was worried about her, though. Almost all of us knew her, which for some reason made us feel nervous.

Her name was Calypso Mariposa, and she had starred in the hit series _London Bridge._

* * *

Calypso and I were pretty good friends. She had saved me back in the day of the Labrynth, and I had repayed her by freeing her form her island. From there her good looks got her to star in a mystery show shot in California. But Calypso quit the series when they tried to change her image. She moved to New York and actually lives in a really expensive pent house.

Like, _really _expensive.

Her butler, Cabby (I know. Cabby? Really?), takes care of her and her endangered pets. Calypso was offered many schools, but Annabeth and I (okay, so mostly me) persuaded her to come to our school.

Calypso stops in front of us and waves at everyone. "Annabeth! Percy! Guess what?" She said. "I made a new friend!"

Annabeth nods, uninterested. "That's nice."

Calypso ignored her attitude, "Want to meet him?"

Annabeth sighs, "Look, Calypso, I think it's nice you made a new friend but- wait, did you say _him_?" Calypso nodded and suddenly, Annabeth looked really happy. She got up and dumped her food in the trash. "Let's go meet your friend!"

The two walked away, and the rest of us followed. I realized we were approaching the geek table, and nudged Jason. "Hey," I whispered.

"What?"

"I'm about to be a real jerk towards you."

Jason smirked, "And you aren't already?"

I fist bumped him, realizing we wouldn't talk to each other again until later on tonight. He quietly slipped away from the group. The lead geek (I hated calling people that, but the labels were imprinted in my mind) stood. He was kind of short, with really, _reall_y curly hair, tanned skin, and a michevious, elvish face, which totally matched his body build. Calypso hugged him. "Leo!" She said._  
_

Leo smiled and winked, "_Hola, _amigos. How's it going?"

I waved at Leo, and he nodded at me. That's when I caught the brief glance of fear.

Leo was scared. Of us. I realized it was because Annabeth and I were so popular, because I had a really tough cousin who's name rhymed with Thalia, and because...

Wait.

Leo wasn't scared of us, I realized.

Leo was scared of Hazel.

* * *

I didn't have time to dwell on this fact, though, because suddenly, a large _crash _echoed through the lunch room. I glanced at everyone in the group and mouthed, _showtime._

We were about to get Jason into the geek group.

We all turned, and sure enough, there was Jason, covered in pizza sauce. I glared at Annabeth angrily, and whispered my plan in her ear. She nodded, and pretending to be embarrassed. Our group -plus Leo and Calypso- marched across the room.

_"Jason." _Annabeth whispered loudly when we reached him. "You were supposed to be quiet! I said not to cause a scene!"

"Sorry, sis." He said. Perfect. This was going perfectly.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "And don't call me_ sis. _Hazel stayed out of trouble, why can't you?"

By now, a group was circling around us, and Annabeth's two close mortal friends -Evelyn and Carrie- stood on either side of her. "A?" They asked. That was their nickname for her. "Is this guy your brother?"

Annabeth pretended to look defeated. She sighed and I put my arm around her. Evelyn and Carrie smiled. I said, "This guy is Jason, Annabeth's twin brother. He used to go to one of the best schools in NYC, but Annabeth's dad pulled him out because he thought Jason needed a taste of the real world. And this young lady" -I gestured to Hazel- "Is Hazel, Annabeth and Jason's adopted sister."

Everyone was silent.

I continued, "Look, as geeky as Jason is, everyone has to be nice to him. He's _still _Annabeth's brother. As for Hazel, it shouldn't be hard to be nice to her. She's really nice."

After that announcement, someone raised their hand. It was Leo. "Yes, Leo?" I asked.

"How long have you and Annabeth been an item?"

"... a few months. Why?"

"Well, I _was _gonna ask her out, but..." Calypso nudged Leo's ribs. He smiled, "Nah, never mind. It's all good."

Everyone laughed, and then Colin raised his hand "Yo, Perce, so Thalia's your cousin?"

"Yes. And please don't ask why we're so different. No God above can answer that." I said. The sky rumbled. I glared at Thalia. She shrugged.

Everyone dispersed, but as we left, I saw Leo helping Jason up.

Great, I thought, Jason is in. Now for Hazel, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia.


	4. Chapter 4: Dorian, oh Dorian

_**Hey! Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter of **_**Skyfall.**

* * *

_**Skyfall: Undercover Demigods 04:**_

_Dorian, oh Dorian._

_By **ADayWithoutSmilingIsADayWasted**_

_and **Everyone's a Mortal.**_

* * *

**Hazel's P.O.V**

After we left Jason with Leo and Calypso, we trotted back to the usual classes, where I spent the time glaring at the clock, willing the time to go by faster.

This was by far the hardest quest I've ever been on.

Sitting like this, for hours on end, listening to things no one cares about was pure torture. Suddenly, I found myself missing the monsters. Outside, the sky rumbled threateningly. Just kidding, just kidding. _Gosh._ This is of course better than the monsters, but I felt great relief nonetheless when the final bell already rang, and the teacher dismissed us, telling the class to memorize well the things that she had been blabbing about for the past hour; which was, of course, something I hadn't listened to.

Percy and Nico were waiting for me by the door. "Ready?" Percy grinned at me.

"Lead the way, Perce."

And so he did. He weaved us through mobs of girls and boys talking, laughing, cheering and yelling at each other, until finally, we managed to slip outside of the crowded corridors. Percy continued past the stream of students, until the school yard came into view.

It was rather beautiful, with its green canopy of leaves hanging low, and the bright sun, and the benches arranged in a circle around some wild flowers.

Nico glared at the sun. "Wow," he muttered, "Apollo has outdone himself today. It's so hot."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, well…" He didn't have time to finish, as Mia came hurtling towards him. In a blink of an eye, she had managed to push Nico and me away, and hug Percy tightly. He grimaced. "Mia, yeah, hi, I'd love to talk but, you see…"

She let go off him and frowned. "Is it because of that Chase girl? Is that why you refuse to talk to me?"

He shrugged. "Well, no, but yeah, hm. I don't know, Mia, but…"

"Ahem. Look, Mia, or whatever your name is, we have to go," I said, then pulled Percy and Nico towards me.

"Important business." Said Nico, "But we'll tell Annabeth you said hi."

Mia's eyes shot daggers. "How dare you speak to me that way? Percy, will you tell her to-"

"Yeah, um, bye, Mia."

And then we were off again. Mia kept calling Percy's name, but he pretended not to hear her. Finally, he pointed at one of the tables around the flowers, and smiled. "This, Hazel, is where you will find friends in for this school year. Enjoy."

He and Nico were gone in an instant. Sighing, I walked over to the table, where kids crowded around what appeared to be a little television with a keyboard. What do they call them? Right. A computer "Um…hello?"

One of the girls, sitting closest to me, turned in my direction. Relieved, I realized it was Calypso. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, along with very worn out sneakers. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards as she saw me. "Hazel!"

After she had introduced me to everyone, she said that we have debate sessions every day after school on Tuesdays. She waved me off, along with the rest of the students which I had come to know as Annabel (a beautiful girl with dashing blue eyes and brunette hair), Brian (a boy, with a worn out shirt that said; MUGGLES SUCK), Kelsey, and a bunch of other girls, who greeted me with giggles.

And finally... _Dorian._ He had jet-black hair and sparkling eyes, who, as I walked to the school gates, I found imprinted in my memory. I was thinking about the way he had smiled at me, and how soft and firm his palm had felt as we shook hands…

_"Zel!"_ Thalia came hurtling towards me, school bag discarded near Paul's car. He was waiting for us inside, smiling and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel along the beat of the radio. "How was your first day? Because we have to talk about mine. Urgently. With Sally."

Raising my eyebrows, I chuckled. "Thalia Grace, what did you do again?"

She grinned. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

When the boys arrived, we all climbed into the car. As Jason had called shotgun, I didn't couldn't ask him how his day had went. Everyone else's had gone fine. Reyna was in a glamorous mood, where if you so much as looked at her, she threatened to hiss Aurum and Argumentum against you. Thalia took that as a sign to annoy her as much as possible, gaining an unapproving glare from Jason.

Yeah, she didn't care.

* * *

At the apartment, we all filed into the kitchen for snacks, where we were surprised by a man in a wheelchair, holding a dog, that looked suspiciously like a wolf.

"Greetings," Lupa said from Chiron's hands. There were a murmur of 'hellos' as eventually everyone settled down. Silence finally claimed place, and Chiron clasped his hands.

"Well demigods, care to share your experiences from today?" His words triggered a wave of noise as everyone started talking at once. Smiling, Chiron put his hand up again. He turned towards Nico. "My boy, why don't you go first?"


	5. Chapter 5: Room of Fire

**Hello fellow half-bloods! If you wanted another chapter of _Skyfall, _can you say "AW YEAH!"**

**AW YEAH!**

**^^ I really do not know what that was. Smiling and I do not own. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Skyfall: Undercover Demigods 05:**_

_Room of Fire._

_By **Everyone's a Mortal**_

_and **ADayWithoutSmilingIsADayWasted.**_

* * *

_~Annabeth's PoV~_

_"Well demigods, care to share your experiences from today?" His words triggered a wave of noise as everyone started talking at once. Smiling, Chiron put his hand up again. He turned towards Nico. "My boy, why don't you go first?"_

As soon as Chiron asks Nico that question, he starts to stammer out an excuse. "I... ah... bathroom... yeah..." Nico scoots off his chair and races towards the bathroom.

I finally decide to speak up. "Chiron," I say, "what are you doing here?"

Chiron clears his throat, and Lupa jumps off his lap, growing into her full size. She's long and large, sleek and skinny.

She's scary.

In her calm, logical voice, she says, "Well, Annabeth May, it seems we'd forgotten to tell you all something. _Two _somethings, actually. But _first_," Lupa stepped in front of me, "Tell us about your day, Annabeth."

I was still fuming over the first and middle name calling that Lupa had done, so it took a few dozen pokes from Percy to get me talking. "Um, well... after some drama, everyone accepted Percy and I being an item. We got Hazel and Jason into the nerd and prep groups. We still have to handle Nico, Thalia, and Reyna, but I think we're doing fine so far."

Lupa nodded, accepting my brief say about our day. With my explanation, she sat next to Chiron. My mind was spinning. I can't say I _hadn't _expected Chiron to drop by for a visit during this mission, but I just didn't expect it to be so _soon._

Chiron took over, "Your mission is about to change drastically," He said, as soon as Nico arrived back from the restroom. "Lupa and I have some vital information for you."

Everyone leaned forward, excited. Or, at least, almost everyone. Reyna's eyes looked nervous, as she leaned _away _from Chiron. Percy and I exchanged glances of concern.

In a demigods life, _change _isn't on our top list of "words that mean good things".

"We know who the half-bloods are at Goode High," said Chiron. "And your job is now to protect them."

Lupa said, "But be warned: they have the same orders; their job, is to protect you."

* * *

There is a short silence, before Percy explodes like Niagra Falls, "What? Who are they? Did YOU give them those orders? How is this possible? Why didn't you tell us earlier! Ah!"

Chiron smiles grimly, his voice tired and... well... hoarse. "Allow me to answer your questions in reverse, Percy. We did not tell you earlier because we did not know until this morning. It is possible in a way that we have never talked about before, nor can we explain otherwise. You will all have to find out for yourself. I did not give these demigods orders, nor did Lupa. They are acting on orders from a different facility. A...," Chiron struggles for the right word, "a sinister place.

"But that is all we can say on the matter of orders. These demigods are a mix of both Greek and Roman demigods, sent to protect all of you from monsters until they can kidnap you one by one. These demigods are: Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, and..." Chiron gulps, "Calypso Mariposa."

There are gasps, even from me. Reyna's gone pale, and so has Jason.

Chiron's eyes are sad, "I'm so sorry demigods. Now your orders are to watch and protect these demigods -understand that Calypso is now a demigod too, the half-blood daughter of a Titan- for they are confused on what is right and wrong. Protect them, and when the time is right, try to persuade them to join us. Oh, and Hazel?"

At the sound of her name, Hazel looks up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Frank Zhang?" Chiron murmurs, "He goes by Dorian."

* * *

After Chiron and Lupa leave, Sally and Paul try to lift the mood, but to no avail. Eventually the leave us alone, and everyone eats. Some of us take showers, all of us wash our teeth, and then we go to bed.

But the thing is, none of us ladies can sleep. Thalia seems excited, Hazel is in a rather depressed mood and Reyna seems close to tears.

"Annabeth?"

I look up from my perch on the side of a bed. Percy stands at the door, poking his head in. His hair is wild and dark, and he has shadows under his eyes. He beckons me to follow, and so I do. Percy and I sneak out onto the balcony. "What is it?" I ask, my heart beginning to race.

That's when his shoulders slump. I can't help shiver, and start feeling faint. Percy looks up at me and when our eyes lock, green wand gray, his eyes are...

Empty.

Percy gets up, and grins at me, but it's not his ordinary grin. It's a wicked one. One with so much malice I wince. "P-percy?" I claw at the door, but Percy flicks his wrist, and water from a nearby watering can covers the sliding doors. I know I'll never be able to get through, no matter how hard I try.

My mind races. This isn't Percy. At least, not _my_ Percy. "Who are you?" I whisper loudly.

Percy opens his mouth, and in halting English, with no trace of Percy's usual slight Manhattan accent, _"I... am... the... Nightmare..." _He says, and then he grabs me, pulls me onto him, hauling my ear towards his mouth, and says, _"I have taken the strongest, and most experienced. Now I take the smartest. You will join your lover, Annabeth Chase. Goodbye."_

Percy -I mean, _UnPercy- _shoves me away, and extends his arms. He begins to murmur something, and I feel my consious slipping away. There's nothing I can do about it. Slowly, darkness overtakes me, and suddenly I can see a room full of fire. Across the room, there's a figure, tied to the wall by hot chains. He's screaming, but when he sees me, his face becomes full of raw terror and loss of hope.

"Annabeth!" The figure says, his green eyes portraying a frustration. "Annabeth! Get out! Get out! Somebody! No!"

And then he -who by then I've realized must be the _real _Percy- explodes into a million fragments. I fall to my knees, and scream.

After a while, I realize someone's standing in front of me. I look up.

Before me, stands a boy. He had long dark hair and green eyes.

I gasp escapes me. He smiles.

"Hey," he says, "I told you we'd be together."

* * *

"I can't leave." Percy says.

"What?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

"You heard me. I've tried. I can't leave while Phobeter is using my body. He, however, _isn't _using yours. He's just stashed your body away somewhere, which means you can escape." Percy cups my chin in his hand, and lifts my head. "Understand, Annabeth? You can help everyone. Once you defeat Phobeter, his spirit will leave me and-" Percy screamed, as fire grabbed his ankles. The fire began to suck him back. I reached for him but the fire was too fast. "Annabeth, think of happy things! Anything happy! Future, past, anything! Happy dreams defeat Phobeter!" Percy yelled.

The fire crackled. "Percy!" I said.

"I love you!"

And he was gone, this time not to return.

This is was such a nightmare, but for Percy's sake, I closed my eyes and thought of happiness. The first memory was the underwater kiss Percy and I first shared. Then came my father giving me our first real hug in years.

Then comes something that hasn't happened yet. I lie down on the scorching hot tile, sighing in happiness because of the dream in my head.

It is my marriage. To Percy. And then us with children, him working in marine biology, and me working as an architect. We have four kids -Luke Hermes Jackson, Bianca Reyna Jackson, Charlie Nicholas Jackson, and Sally Silena Jackson.

We're _happy, _even as demigods.

And I guess that's my dream. To be happy with my Percy.

The hot room of fire melts away, and little do I know that, as it melts, Percy is watching me and smiling.

Little do I know, he dreams of the same thing.

* * *

"Annabeth?"

It's Reyna who finds me. She looks down at me with worried eyes. "Reyna," I say.

"Annabeth, it's two in the morning."

I stand up wearily, "I'm exhuasted."

She laughs, "I can tell. Say, the boys are looking for Percy. He's disappeared. Do you know where he went?"

The memories rush back to me and I almost fall, but Reyna catches me. "Annabeth? Are you okay? What's wrong? Sally! Sally!" Sally rushes out and helps carry me onto the couch.

I'm slipping into darkness, but I manage to murmur, "Percy isn't Percy." Before losing my grip on reality.

It's all I can do.

I hope it's enough.


End file.
